Love/Hate=Lily and James
by Queen of the World
Summary: Chapter 11&12 are finished!! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but it would have been longer if it hadn't been for my super fast beta reader Laura, now know as Rose Weasley!!!! Don't forget to review! ;)
1. Letters Recieved and Bad News!

Love/Hate=Lily and James  
  
Lily Evans awoke on the 1st of August at 5:00am.  
"God, why am I getting up this early? It's my birthday, I should be sleeping in!" she said sleepily. When she realised that a barn owl had flown through her window. It had a letter in it's beak, and immediately dropped it onto her bed. She was astounded to see this owl, but just yesterday had she not seen an owl fly through her next door neighbours window? Lily didn't know her neighbours for they were rarely home. All she knew was that there was a boy that was two years older than her. He had messy black hair, and glasses. But that was all she knew. She had never spoken to this strange boy, well she had no right to call him strange. He was just different, that's all. Lily was abruptly brought back to reality when the owl nipped her, quite hard.  
"Getting impatient?" she asked fondly while she scratched the owls ears. He hooted happily in response. "You want me to open this, don't you?"  
"Hoot, hoot-hoot."  
"Thought so." and with that she opened the letter, and read it over. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. The letter read as the following:  
Dear Miss. Lily Evans,  
You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school term begins on September 1st, and the train will leave from King's Cross Station at 11:00 from platform 9 3/4. Send a reply with an answer if you are to be attending. A list of school supplies is listed below.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
School Supplies  
3 sets of school robes--black  
1 cloak--black  
1 hat--black  
1 wand  
1 copper cauldron  
1 pair of dragon hide gloves  
1st year set of books  
1st year set of potions ingredients  
Any other items may be brought along if wished. Pets are allowed, preferably owls, cats, or toads. 1ST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!  
Lily laughed out loud. She laughed so loud that she woke everyone in the house. Her parents opened her bedroom door to see what was the matter.  
"Lily dear, what do funny?" asked her father.  
"Ohhhhhh, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING!" gushed her mother, and ran over to her to see what she was holding. "Oh my god! Lily your a witch! My best friend was one when we were little. Your the first in the family, ohhhh I'm so excited!" her mother practically shouted.  
"You mean this is real?" she asked unconvincingly.  
"Why yes, did you think that it was fake?"  
"Uh yeah" she replied. Now she was really confused! She, Lily Evans was a witch. Unbelievable, but then it might not be so bad.  
"A witch in this house! I absolutely will not have it! No witch is going to live in this house!" her father boomed. He seemed really angry. Maybe being a witch wasn't such a good thing after all.  
"Really Steward! What's wrong with that?" Lily's mother Any replied angrily, getting more and more angry by the second.  
" I hate them, and will not have one living under my roof! She'll just have to go to an orphanage."  
"How can you say such things?" Mrs. Evans shouted getting close to tears. But with one blow of his giant hand, Lily's mother fell to the ground unconscious, right by her bed. Her father left the room to call the Children's Aid. Great, now that she was a witch her family was kicking her out! Her poor mother, Lily could do nothing for her. And all through this Petunia, Lily's older sister was standing in the doorway laughing her head off! Lily could hear her father on the phone with the Children's Aid.  
"Yes, she has been a real problem. The London Orphanage, yes that would be perfect but I really don't know who would adopt her!"  
Even Lily wasn't that close to her father, his harsh words still hurt her. But she would not cry. She hadn't Cried since she was six, and she was going to start now. When Petunia left the doorway to call her friends and tell them what had happened, Lily took out a pen and scrawled,  
Dear Professor McGonagall,  
I would love to attend Hogwarts, but my father hates all magic and he knocked my mother unconscious. He's on the phone with the Children's Aid right now. He's sending me to the London Orphanage. Please send someone to help me!  
Sincerely,  
Lily Evans  
She gave the letter to the waiting owl and watched as it flew out of the window and into the sunrise. This had been the worst birthday she had ever had!  
That's it for now. It's a new series. I only have one more part for I can't let this happen. It's the final. I'm leaving If they hadn't been killed because it sucks. I'll continue writing Lily's Disappearance and this one it you like it. I would like 10 reviews before I put out the next chapter. Expect the next chapter of Lily's Disappearance soon.  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for well nothing. But that's not my fault.  



	2. Kicked out!

Love/Hate=Lily and James  
Lily's father walked into her bedroom, after half an hour of talking with the people at the Children's Aid society. Now what was going to happen to her. Was she going to have to leave. Or was she allowed to stay. She doubted that she was going to be able to stay. Her mother still had not awoken, and if she didn't wake up soon Lily would be gone before she got to see her one last time. She looked up to meet her fathers cold eyes.   
"Pack your stuff! Your officially an orphan in the London Orphanage. A councillor will be here to pick you up in an hour. So get your scrawny ass moving!" he said very coldly.  
"Yeah freak, hurry up. The faster you get out of here the faster dad can take me out for ice cream." sneered Petunia. She knew how much Lily loved ice cream and just wanted to shove it in her face.  
"Go and eat your poo Petunia for I could really care less." snapped Lily but immediately knew that she wouldn't have. Petunia slapped her across the face. Lily didn't say anything after that, she just started packing. Hoping that her mother would soon awake. She got dressed in her favourite outfit. Silver platforms, a white mini skirt and a light green spaghetti strap top. After that she pulled out her suitcase from under the bed. She filled it with her favourite clothes, for what was the point in keeping the ones that she didn't like. Then she pulled out her camping duffel bag and filled it with all of her stuff. It wasn't enough though, so she emptied her backpack and filled that too. Now all of her stuff was packed and she was all ready to go. Then there was a knock at the door. Her father opened it to see a stern looking woman standing there.  
"Hello, are you the councillor from the London Orphanage?" asked Lily's father.  
"Yes I am, my name is Councillor McGonagall, and I'm here to take away your problem. Is she all packed?" asked the so called Councillor McGonagall.  
"She's all packed and ready. Lily get down here!" bellowed her father Steward Evans. Lily came down the stairs smiling happily. She knew that Councillor McGonagall was no councillor. But the Professor that had written to her.  
"Now Lily, I expect you to be on your best behaviour." her father sneered.  
"Yeah whatever." she replied airily. Which made steam blast out of her fathers ears. Not because he was angry but because she was mad at him.  
"Thank you Mr. Evans, we'll be going now." Professor McGonagall said trying not to laugh. The door to the Evans household was closed, and Lily left it forever. Everything was silent until Professor McGonagall spoke.  
"Now Lily, unfortunately we have no where for you to for you to stay. So, for the rest of these summer holidays you will stay at Hogwarts. You'll be sorted as soon as we get there. And eat with the teachers until the term starts. We'll find a wizarding family for you to stay with next summer." Professor McGonagall said this all very quickly. Lily had no idea of what she was talking about but figured that she would soon find out. She wondered where they were going, but her thought were answered when they walked straight into her next door neighbours house. They boy was there, sitting on the couch. He had another boy just like him sitting with him. They didn't even notice her come in, just kept on watching television.  
"Complete your mission Minny?" asked a woman sitting at the kitchen table.  
"Yes, and thanks for letting me use your fireplace."  
"No problem, see you soon." with that said the woman went back to her reading and Professor McGonagall picked up a handful of sparkly green powder. She threw it into the fireplace and shoved Lily into it while saying Hogwarts Staff Room. Lily felt as if she was being sucked down a drain. When it all ended with a big bump, when she fell on her butt. She looked at the people around her and suspected that they were the teachers. They all turned and smiled at her. She was beginning to get scared when McGonagall showed up behind her.  
"Lily this is the Hogwarts Staff Room. I'll introduce you to your teachers. This is your Astronomy teacher, Professor Starlight." she pointed to a tall woman with black hair and grey eyes. "This will be your Charms teacher, Professor Kinderly." she pointed out a short chubby woman with long crimpy blonde hair and shining blue eyes.  
"Hello Professor Kindrly." said Lily nervously.  
"Please dear, when we're out of class call me Mary." she smiled at Lily. Lily smiled back. She could tell that this was going to be her favourite teacher. Lily tried to remember all of the other teachers names but it was so difficult. There was Professor Flowery for Herbology, Professor Mixler for potions. Lily thought that he looked mean. Professor Animalia for Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Equate for Athrimancy, Professor Futella for Divination, Professor Grippa for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor McGonagall herself for Transfiguration. There were more but she couldn't remember them. It was too much to take in and she was hungry too! But she had nothing to worry about thought, for as soon as Professor McGonagall had finished the introductions, Mary grabbed her arm and led her towards the Great Hall for lunch. Chattering with her like she was a teenager herself.  
After a lovely lunch of roast beef, mashed potatoes, boiled carrots, and other yummy treats, Lily and Mary made their way to the Headmasters office. The Headmaster's name was Albus Dumbledore and he hadn't made it to the Staff Room to meet Lily. He hadn't made it to lunch either. They opened the door and stepped inside.  
"Ah I would guess that you are Miss Evans." he said kindly  
"Yes Sir." she replied.  
"Well Miss Evans let me explain a few things to you. At Hogwarts there are four houses. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. You will be sorted into the house that fits your personality best. Gryffindor stands for bravery. Hufflepuff for loyalty, Ravenclaw for intelligence and Slytherin for ambitious people. Just put on the this hat and it will tell us and you where you belong. This is very important because you will do everything with the rest of your house at Hogwarts." he said. So she sat on the stool that had been put in front of her and placed the hat on her head.  
"Ahhhhhhhh, I see that you have a lot of brains Lily Evans. Lots of bravery too. I'll have to put you in GRYFFINDOR though."  
  
Okay people, I know I only got 9 review for this, but I figured that no one was going to see it if was hidden behind a whole bunch of stories. I would have put it out sooner but when I was typing the third part. Yes I already have it ready to upload! I accidentally saved it over this part. So I had to retype the whole damn thing. I know there's not a lot of James in this yet but I need to get her settled at Hogwarts and stuff before he comes in. Every story needs a strong plot, so that's what I'm trying to do. Please I would like some more review before I upload the third part. I'm in the middle of writing the fourth. So if you review then you'll get more faster!!!! Chapter 5 of Lily's dissaperance coming soon!!! =) Gotta go and have a shower!! ;-) Thanks. Queen of the World  
  
Disclaimer-don't own nothing.  



	3. Hanging around Hogwarts

Love/Hate=Lily and James  
  
Gryffindor can't be that bad can it? Sounds pretty good. Exactly like me, brave and adventourus. I wonder what my bedroom will look like? Will I have to share? Will the people in my house be nice? Lily's mind was gull of questions. She didn't ask though because she didn't want to seem annoying. all of these questions came to her while Mary was leading her through the halls to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
"We're here." Mary finally announced.  
"Where are we?" asked Lily as she couldn't see a door. All she could see was a huge portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. A pink, silky dress at that. How tacky. She thought to herself. For Lily had never been a fan for dresses and she hated the colour pink! Pink is for goody goodies and that was something she was not. Lily was smart, pretty and outragoes but a goody goody.........no.  
"We're at the Gryffindor Common Room of course, silly." said Mary laughing  
"Oh yeah. Opps. Guess I got lost in my thoughts. Again!" she sighed tiriedly.  
"Well the house eleves have already put your belongings in your dorm. The passwords Syltherins Suck. The girls dorms are on the right of the common room. I can't come any further with you because I'm a Ravenclaw. See ya later."  
"That's okay, I think I can make it on my own anyways. Thanks for all your help Mary. See you around."  
Lily stepped for the very first time into the Gryffindor Common Room. It was a big, round, red room. Very cozy looking and warm with a fire. She walked past all the squishy armchairs and went up the stairscase on the right side of the room. When she got to the top she saw a door that had a sign on it. The sign read 1st Year Gryffindor Girls. She stepped into the room. The walls were made of stone, and the bedspread was made of red velvet trimmed with gold. All of her belongings had been unpacked into the closet and shelves. Lily decided that she was going to love ti here. And if she was really lucky some more girls would be joining her soon. Now what to do first? Was her first new question. For she could do anything that she wanted to.   
"Well, I'll have a nap." she said to herself. She really was very tired. She had got up early, gone through a whole lot and had just eaten a hugmongous lunch. How wouldn't be tired? So she laid down on her new bed and fell fast asleep.  
When Lily awoke she saw the sun sinking into the night sky. Her immideate thought was, what's for dinner? But then she realized she must have missed it. But she wasn't so sure so she left her dormitory, decended down the stairs and went out through the protrait hole. She made her way to the Great Hall while tring very hard no to get lost. That seemed to be an easy thing to do, when you were at Hogwarts. Finally she found the Great Hall and stepped into it. All of the teachers were sitting at a table, in the middle of the hall. It looked as if they were just starting dessert. She walked up to Mary and took a seat next to her.  
"Why hello sleepyhead. Finally decided to get up and come dessert eh."  
"Well I was really tired after everything that happened so I took a nap."  
"Well that's understandable, are you hungry? There may not be any dinner left but there is still dessert. I say we stuff our faces." she said in a whisper becuase Hedmaster Dumbledore was right beside her.  
"Yum that sounds really good. Is there any ice cream?? I love that stuff, all cold and creamy and........"  
"Yo Lily, snap out of it. Which flavour? Vanilla, chocolate, or strawberry?  
"I'll take some of all of them please." Shoving piles and piles of ice cream into her bowl. Then she immideatly started stuffing her face. So quickly that she had to stop for air. There wasn't nuch more conversation between her and Mary for now both of them were stuffing their faces. Just like little piggys. Everyone was no staring at them like they were mental. And that possibilty exists too. Dumbledore wasn't staring at them though. Even though he had a huge smile on his face and his blue eyes were twinkling behind his half moon spetacles.  
When Lily had finished her ice cream, she excused herself from the table and went to take a walk outside. While she was outside she bumped into a huge man. Almost as big as a giant!  
"Hello, what's you name? he inquired.  
"Hi, My name is Lily Evans, and I'm here to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer."  
"Oh really why? Oh yeah, my name is Hagrid, forgot to tell you." he smiled.  
"Ah, well it's really a long story. You sure you want to hear it? she asked nervously.  
"Of course, come alonge to my cabin. We'll have some tea and you can tell me all about it." Hagrid said smiling. But his smile was bearly visible under his beard that much resembled a jungle. They walked back to the cabin in the coming darkness. At their destination, Hagrid opened the door and a huge black dog bounded out at them.  
"Whoah there Fang. Lily meet Fang, my dog."  
"Hey Fang." Lily said. Her hello was met with a giant lick across the face.  
"Well Lily we'd better get inside. It's cold out here." Hagrid said. so, he and Lily went inside the cabin. Lily sat at the huge table while Hagrid started making some tea. When he had finished he sat down with Lily at the table.  
"Um, Hagrid could I ask you a few questions? I've been wanting to ask them for a long time but I didn't want to seem annoying." she rushed quickly.  
"You can ask me anything you like Lily."  
"Well, I was wondering if there was anyone that I needed to watch out for. Like in my house and stuff?"  
"Yes, you should stay away from the Marauders. That's James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupina and Peter Pettigrew. Don't get on their bad side, or they'll play mean pranks on you. Keep away from James and Sirius mostly. They hunt down pretty girls like yourself, date them for a week, and then dump them for another girl. Remus and Peter won't do that. Peter because he can't, and Remus because he just doesn't."  
"Wow, um, they sound bad. You sure their Gryffindors? I mean they're so cruel."  
"Yes but they're the bravest people in the whole school. And the most popular." he added.  



	4. The term starts

Love/Hate=Lily and James  
  
After her talk with Hagrid, Lily felt more comfotabel around the school. He had told her everything she needed to know. And he was taking her to Diagon Alley next week to get her school stuff. She had even made a list of people of who to stay away from. It looked like this:  
People to Stay Away From  
Slytherin- Servus Snape  
Lucius Malfoy  
Grant Goyel  
Cederic Crabbe  
Narcissa Barnes  
Hufflepuff- Kevin Nemaker  
Nacey Boots  
Ravenclaw- Benjamin Davis  
Gryffindor- James Potter  
Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
Peter Pettigrew  
  
Lily spent a lot of her free time outside by the lake. She loved to go swimming and play with the giant squid, which she had Christianed Eggbert. She helped Hagrid around his house and with his duties. They had grown quite close and Fang absolutly adored Lily. She could tell that life at Hogwarts was going to be wonderful!  
Long time later. Past Diagon Alley and other stuff.  
September 1st was coming quickly. In fact today was September the first! Lily's stomach was fluttering with butterlies. Today was when she would meet the rest of her house. Today was when she would meet the other students. It was very nerve racking. So Lily decided that a trip to Hagrids would calm her down a bit. So she walked out into the fresh air and toward Hagrid's hut. She knocked on the door and heard Fang's barking booming on the inside. Hagrid opened the door with a huge smile on his face.  
"Hello Lily, wanna come and see my new creatures?" he asked excitedly. Lily didn't really want to see them because she knew what Hagrid was like. But instead of saying that she didn't want to see she said.  
"I'd love to Hagrid. Where are they?"  
"Down at the edge of the forest, in a paddock. Now they're not as exciting as my creatures ususally are but still they're mighty pretty." he told Lily. She followed him down through his pumpkin patch and around some trees until she saw a paddock with a beautiful white gleaming unicorn in it. This was definatly what she had NOT excpected. Hagrid usually liked dangerous creatures and she knew that a unicorn wouldn't' hurt a hair on anyones head. Maybe he got tired of his other creatures.  
"Hagrid it's beautiful. Is it a girl of a boy?"  
"Girl, but I'm not that fond of unicorns because well they're not dangerous but I thought that you could take care of her for me. Because Professor Animalia wants me to watch her but I have other things to do. So if you wouldn't mind...."  
"Hagrid I'd love to! You know how much I love unicorns. What do I have to do???" Lily squeled excitedly.  
"Well all you really have to do is feed her and take her for some walks, but I happen to know that unicorns like company, so it might be best if you spent time with her so she doesn't get lonely if you know what I mean."  
"Ohhhhhhhhh yeah I'm soo excited Hagrid. You don't know how much this means to me."  
"Well I'm glad that your excited Lily, but I have to go and do my duties. Her food is ove there beside the fence and get the water from the lake." and with that Hagrid left towards the Forbidden Forest. And to Lily's amazement he disappeared inside of it. Well she thought, I might as well start with the unicorn right now.  
"Hello there." said Lily softly. Because she had read that unicorns don't like loud noises. "How are you today? Now what should I name you? How about Snowflake? Hm do you like that?" Lily asked the unicorn gently. The unicorn nuzzled Lily in response. It seemed very fond of Lily. So Lily decided that she would spend the rest of her day with Snowflake. Well as much as she could, because she knew that the students should be arriving any minute. She also knew that she should be nervous, but the presence of Snowflake made her calmer, for some strange reason. Lily was patting the unicorn when she heard a train whistle. Snowflake got scared of the loud noise and started rearing on her hind legs. Lily had to sing to her to calm her down. She had a very nice voice but she never sang for anyone. Not ever her parents, but no she wouldn't think of them. How needed them anyways? Not her, that was for sure.   
"Lily, come on you need to get seated at you house table. The students are coming in the carrages now." that was Mary. She was shouting at Lily from the castle. So, Lily was forced to leave Snowflake, her new found friend to go up to the castle. She wispered a quick good-bye to Snowflake and ran up towards the castle. She arrived at the Great Hall just in time. For the carriages had arrived just after her. Lily sat in a seat at the Gyrffindor table, finding it very weird for she was used to eating with Hagrid or the staff. Her nervousness was coming back to her. Professor Dumbledore said that he was going to introduce her to the intire school after the sorting. But she had done that before. At her old school when she was new she had done the same thing. Students burst into the Great Hall chattering happily to be back at school. Well some of them anyways, some were not to happy at all. Lily figured that she didn't want to meet those people because they dat down at the Slytherin table. She wondered what her new friends in her year would be like. She imagined them, what they would look like etc. until someone took her back to reality, by sitting down next to her very roughly. Lily looked up to come face to face with the strange boy that lived next door to her. He had messy black hair and round glasses on his face. He was very good looking and his smile would have made any girl melt, if she was interested in guys. But Lily was not interested in guys, so this smile did nothing to her.  
  
And I'm going to stop there. Don't worry I'll write the nexr chapter today!!!!!!! Because it's sturday and I have all the time in the world. Until Gilmore Girls comes on. Hey does anybody watch that show. I do I think it's the best. If you do let me know just cause I want to know. So review pls.pls.pls.pls.pls. oh yeah and if you don't live in canada or the U.S. then you probably won't know what Gilmore Girls is. =) Disclaimer- I have nothing.  
  



	5. Enemy's for life???

Love/Hate=Lily and James  
  
Hello everybody. I promised that the next part would be out within the day and I kept the promise. I'm soooo great, and very modest if I must say so myself. Well more review are always welcome you know that. So I'll just get straight to the story, because last time there was a mega autors note. If you don't reveiw then I'll probably start to cry :'o(  
  
"Hi." said Lily's next door neighbour. "What's you name, because I don't think that I've seen you around ever."  
"My names Lily, and I'm a first year but I stayed at Hogwarts for half of the summer because my family kicked me out. And you should know me cause I've seen you. You were my next door neighbour. And what's your name?" Lily said quickly  
"Um my name is James Potter and my friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew should be here soon." he smiled at her. ahhhhhh Lily realozed that this was one of the people on her stay away from list. And his friends would be here soon. The horror! Well asctually he seemed rather nice but he was way older than her. He looked 13.  
"Oh yeah and I'm in my third year"  
"Um that's nice but I have to go and speak to well I just have to go okay." she said nervously. If what Hagrid said was true then Lily wanted nothing to do with the James Potter. So she quickly left and hoped he wouldn't follow. But her hopes were for nothing because he did follow.  
"Why are you avoiding me? I'm not going to go away until you tell me why!" he seemed to be getting a little pissed.  
"Fine, I'm new here as you already know unless your a complete dunderhead, and Hagrid and I have become friends. He told me a list of people to stay away from and you and your friends were on it. He said you stalked girls like me and then threw them in the gutter or something like that. Now if you don't mind I'll be going now because I wouldn't fancy being thrown in the gutter." with a smile Lily left and James just stood there dumbfounded.   
"Fine if that's the way you want to play then so be it." he said to himself. He was going to make this Lily's life miserable. No one insults the great James Potter and gets away with it, no one. So when Sirius and the others walked into the hall James told him his mighty plan to get Lily back. They all agreed for they were the Marauders and they never turned a prank down!  
Lily sat at the end of the Gyffindor table so as to get away from James and his crew. She knew that she had made a mistake but there was no ignoring it, she had made an enemy. And one who had been nice to her too. What had she done oh well who cares about him anyways. She already had a friends, and that friend was Snowflake. She would just sit and wait to see what other people would be joining her at the Gryffindor table that were her age. She stopped wondering when a line of first years walked out into the Great Hall. Some of them seemed nice enough. But as the sorting went on they were sorted into every single house except Gryffindor! She was the only Gryffindor first year! Now what was she going to do. Who was she going to be partners with? Who was going to share a dorm with her? No one! All by herself Lily fell into silence, and lonliness. She finished her meal, which as always was wonderful and went directly to her dorm. Alone and full of sadness.  
When Lily awoke the next morning she had bright yellow hair, make-up plastered all over her face, her bed was covered in tar, and all over her stuff was liquid cheese.  
"Oh." was all she said. And the boys outside of the door listening, were very disappointed. They walked away.  
"All she said was oh?" asked a pissed off James  
"Yeah I mean that was one of our best pranks!" said a miffed Sirius  
"Maybe she just doesn't care." said a calm Remus who really didn't care and thought that Lily was nice  
"I hate her." said Peter close to tears. Lily walked out of the room, having gotten her back to it's normal colour, and all the make-up washed off and put her sheets in the laundry.  
"Why if it isn't Potter and his little gang. A little bit disappointed boys? You think I care, all I did was not want to talk to you and then you come ruining my stuff. Who do you think you are. Wait I know, your all a bunch of dickheads, but wait. How could you be if you don't got one. You think your all that and perfect. But did someone tell you that I hated you all and that I think your butt ugly. Well if they did then I'd better go and give them a tip for delivering the message to you guys correctly. So if you don't mind you could leave me alone before you get into loads of trouble. Or you could not leave me alond and have an enemy for life. Make your choice boys and make it quickly. Okay times up I guess you now have an enemy for life. Good for you because I could care less. Do.You.Understand? Or do I have talk more slowly to get that into your measly little brains? Wait that would mean to much thinking on your part, i'm so sorry excuse me for insulting you guys....not. Well if you don't mind I have to get to breakfast, and since I'm the only first year Gryffindor then I have no one to wait for so bye and I hope that I won't see you five idiots around. And your five because the chubby one is do damn big that he counts for two people." and with that Lily walked past the three awstruck boys and down the stairs. Remus on the other hand followed Lily.  
"Lily wait, I can explain what happened. Please don't be mad at me, I didn't do anything. You see James and Sirius and Peter are my best friends, but sometimes they can get a little crazy doing things and I know why your staying away from them. Because they have, well not Peter but James and Sirius have a new girlfriends every week and you don't want to be one that just gets thrown in the gutter right."  
"You know that's exactly why. You know Hagrid said that you weren't as bad as the others. Maybe we could be friends. I don't really have any because there are no other first years. The only friend I have is Snowflake, my pet unicorn."  
"You have a pet unicorn?!" asked Remus excitedly  
"Yeah, and she's so sweet. You wanna meet her today, I'm sure she'd love to meet you."  
"Yeah, I'd love to what time. Because I need to think of an excuse to get away from the guys."  
"Um how about four o'cloak?"  
"Great see ya then." and Remus went back up to his steaming friends. And Lily started on her way to the Great Hall again.  
  
That's all I finished the chapter. I'll start on the next today but it might not get out until tomorrow okay. Hope that's all right I mean I've been working my ass off here but I'm done. You'll hear from me soon! Cheers!  
  
Disclaimer-I own nothing. Except for a tinsy bit of the plot.  



	6. Remus meets Snowflake

Love/Hate=Lily and James  
  
Hey peoples, how are you all? I'm just dandy. I've been eating chocolate all day and I'm mega hyper, and I'll be this way alllllllllll daaayyyyyy!!!!!!!Well I'm going for a third chapter in one day, because I've already written two today, as you might have noticed. =) So I'll get on with the story because that's what you all cam here to do, not to listen to me rambling on and on about myself. So here it is. Chapter 7 of well just look at the title! ;0)  
  
Lily was waiting at the paddock with Snowflake forRemus. He was bound to show up any minute, and if he didn't come then Lily would assume that he was the same as the other boys. Immature and stupid. Bue since Lily had some free time she decided to think up some insults that she could say to Potter. What about a better name? Potter was too friendsly for her liking. How about Ink Pot? No, that's not original. How about Piggy. Yes that was perfect. Insulting, cute and annoying at the same time. Plus it was girly, and he would hate that even more! Ha this was going to be the best year of her life. But she didn't have any more time to think about insults because Lily saw Remus walking or more like running down the lawn to greet her and Snowflake.  
"Hey Remus!" she called  
"Hey." he said panting. "I just got away from the guys. I told them that I had to go to the hospital wing for a detention that McGonagall gave me to clean out of the bedpans. I couldn't think of anything more creative because they're really smart and I'm not a good lier so they would have been able to tell that I wasn't telling the truth."  
"Oh well you got away didn't you. This is Snowflake, she's a female if you hadn't guessed and Hagrid gave her to me so I could take care of her, because he has no time. So he asked me if I would take care of her this morning and of course I agreed at once, I mean who wouldn't want to have a unicorn. They're the mose magnificant creatures that I've ever laid eyes on."  
"You know what Lily, you a lot cooler than most first years. You have great insults, and you seem to know a lot of magic."  
"Thanks Remus but I doubt that I'll get to hang around you much because of Piggy."  
"Who's Piggy?"  
"Potter, I though that it was the best choice of names for him. After all her is a pig."  
"Yeah well I think that James is just mad because you wouldn't talk to him. He was telling us how pretty he thought that you were, but he'll never admit it to you. Because that would just be plain imbarrasing. So maybe if your a little nicer to him then ou guys can become friends, and then you wouldn't have to worry about oging out with him because I don't think that he'd go out with a friend." he said as he smiled  
"Well I'll try but I think that piggy is to immature to be my friend. Sirius seems nice and I wouldn't mind hanging out, and Peter I just wish he would die. No offence or anything. So do you wanna pat her. She's really gentil, so don't worry about getting hurt or anything like that. Most people know that a unicorn wouldn't hurt them but some people are really dumb so just incase you didn't know." smiled Lily. She waited while Remus patted Snowflake. He seemed very good with animals, but while looking at him she just couldn't help but notice that he seemed a little sad. She had noticed it bofore as well but had not wanted to say anything, incase she insulted him. For all she knew his parents could have died or something else bad might have happened to him. After about ten more minutes Lily decided that it was time to go back up to the school. So she asked Remus to give Snowflake some food and water, and said that he could stay with her for longer if he wished but she was going back to the castle. She was hungry, so she was going to make a stop at the kitchens. She had discovered them while she was wandering around Hogwarts in her early days here. Lily bade goodbye to Remus and ran up to the castle. She had to stop half way there because she was out of breath. Remus must be in shape to have been able to run all the way to the paddock. Or maybe it was just easier because he had been going downhill and she was going up. But moving her thinking back to food Lily made her way to the kitchens.   
When Lily came up to the pear, she tickled it and entered the through the door. She tought that she was alone except for the houseelves but obviously she had been wrong. In the kitchen was none other than James Potter himself. Or Piggy in her words.  
"Look Potter" she started but James cut her off.  
"Don't you talk to me you carrot. You think that your better than me but think again. No one insults James Potter and gets away with it do you hear me? I'm gonna make you pay for all the embarrasment that you've cause me. I've been back two days and you've embarrased me how many times? Well you better watch your back toady because I'm gonna get you so bad you won't know what hit you." he snarled at her very meanly.  
"Well Piggy, I was coming up here to appolagize because Remus said that I should give you a second chance because you really just thought I was petty but was too embarrased to admit it so you treated me like a pile of dirt instead. So up here I come to say that I'm sorry, and you insult me without waiting for what I had to say. That's it Piggy. You've just ruined every chance you had with me for a friendship. I thought it was what you wanted but obviously I was wrong. Sorry for interupting your eating Piggy." and with that Lily stormed out of the kitchens taking a cupcake with her that a kind house elf had givin her. How dare her. She had gone to appoligize and he had fed her to the bulls. What a nice person he was. Well she's just have to go up and talk about him to Sirius. See if she could get him to join in as well. Which she figured that she had a good chance of.  
Meanwhile James Potter was sitting in the kitchen eating a piece of chocolate. Mumbling to himself about what an idiot he was.  
"Great move Potter, you like the girl and when she comes to appolagize you insult her before she can say a word. Now she's goning to hate you forever, and you're just going to have to live with it. Well I have to make it seem like I hate her so I'll play a whole bunch of pranks on her with Sirius and put my feelingbehind me."  
Lily walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. She spotted Sirius having a game of chess with Peter and he was winning,big time.  
"Sirius." she said in the sweetest voice that she had. "I have a few problems would you mind helping me with them." she started to flutter her eyelashes. Hoping to catch him in a trap. It worked he saw her and fell head over heals, for a while anyways. He motioned for her to come over and sit in his lap. And she agreed, and quickly moved over to him. She sat on his lap and wispered into his ear.  
"I'm having a problem with Piggy or Potter as you know him. Will you help me?" she asked.  
"Course I'll help." he answered as if hypnotised.  
  
Well that's the third chapter in one day. Lets see if I can make if four eh. Well I've been writing all day with a few chocolate breaks and I'm getting a bit tired of it. I'm waiting for the gilmore Girls to come on, but I'll have to wait until 9 damnit.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing.  



	7. Lily gets some help.

Love/Hate=Lily and James  
  
Hey sorry I didn't get the fourth chapter out on Saturday but my hands were getting cramped from all of that typing if you know what I mean. Anyways it's now Thursday and I'm just getting around to this chapter. So here is the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Great!" Lily explained. "Can you meet me in about an hour?" she asked sweetly of Sirius. Who seemed to have his eyeballs outside of his head. "I just need to get and tell Remus that Snowflake needs a walk if he would be so kind." and Lily left without another word from Sirius. She went through the portrait hole and down the corridor. She decended the stairs being careful of the trick step and ran the rest of the way. When she reached the front doors she could make out Remus with Snowflake down by the lake. So she raced down to meet him.  
"Remus!!!!!" she called  
"OH, hey Lily!"  
"Yeah hey. Could you do me a favour Remus??? Snowflake needs a walk and I'm getting help from Sirius to get Piggy back. And I don't have time today."  
"Sure, Snowflake is the sweetest thing. And she seems to really like me. But how did you get Sirius to help you get James back?"  
"Well it was quite easy. I just sat on his lap and asked him ever so nicely to help me and he said of course! So I'd better get going. Thanks a bunch Remus!" said Lily starting to run back up to the castle again.   
Lily stepped into the common room. Sirius was sitting there with James playing cards. So she decided to interupt them, because she needed help. And Sirius was a much older and advanced student than she was. It was the perfect way to get Piggy back. So Lily went over to Sirius and sat down on his lap once more. Earning a shocked face from Piggy.  
"Sirius, sweetie will you help me now?"  
"Yeah, uh lets go to the library because it's way to noisy in here. And besides the target is in here."  
"Sirius, why are you letting the enemy sit on your lap? She's the ENEMY!!!!! And what do you need to help her with?" James seemed quite madat Sirius.  
"Cool down Piggy. Sirius is just going to help me with my Transfiguration homework, and it's none of your buisness anyways. Besides I like Sirius. He's hot and funny. What more could a girl ask for." and she planted a quick kiss on Sirius's cheek. She wasn't going as far as the lips yet.  
"Uh yeah James, I'm only helping her with homework. It's no big deal."   
"Come on Sirius, we don't want to be held up by Piggy any longer do we?"  
"No we don't. See ya James." said Sirius. Quickly running away because it looked as if James was going to explode  
  
James just couldn't belive it. Sirius was helping his ENEMY. Not just any enemy but his! How could he. She had been so mean to him, when he had been so nice. She didn't deserve to be going to Hogwarts if she was going to act like this. And where's Remus. He should be here helping me get back at Evans, although he seemed pretty friendly with her as well. And I bet that Sirius isn't helping her with homework. I bet there off somewhere planning to get me back. How did she get Sirius to help her? Only pretty girls can do that, and she's NOT pretty. Evans is the ugliest thing on Earth after Snape. Because no one is uglier that Snape. He had to get her back. When and how should he do it? Well today was always a good day, but so was tonight. Hmmmm such difficult choses. Maybe he should dye her hair green or something, nah too simple. Should he charm her to float all day? No, he did that with Snape last year. Maybe he shouldbewitch her to walk around like a punk all day and not notice! So that when anyone told her that she looked weird she would just brush them off! Perfect! The best possible plan to get Evans back, she would never know either! And then she couldn't blame him! Ha hahahahahahahahahah. Just wait until Remus heard. He couldn't tell Sirius because then he would tell her. The traitor. He couldn't wait to tell him. But where was he? So James got up from the couch that he was sitting on and left to find Remus.  
  
Meanwhile Sirius and Liliy were on their way to the library. Talking and actually haivng a good time. Sirius actually wasn't that bad. He was nice and sweet.   
"So, Lily why were you so rude to James at dinner the other night. I mean he did look a little wacko, but he was nice to you.Well that's what he said anyways."  
"Well yes he was super nice, but I didn't really want to talk to him. Hagrid told me that it was best to stay away from him because, he stalked girls like me dated them and then dumped them in the sewer. And I told him this and he got mad, and swore that he'd get me back. I didn't do anything really, I just didn't want to talk to him, that's all."  
"Ah well Jamesie probably got a little bit frusterated, because I believe you were his next traget. He saw how pretty you were and he wanted to ask you out, because he had just broken up with his last girlfriend." said Sirius without any trace of embarrasement.   
"Oh well lets just find a way to get Piggy back okay Sirius. I'm in a hurry, I have to get back to my dorm, because I'm super tired." said Lily with a yawn,  
"Okay well see, I've been thinking of mine and James latest plan. We had planned to pull it on Snape tomorrow, but I think that we should use it on him instead. You see what we planned to do was make him walk around in his most embarrasing pair of boxers all day. And not realize that he is. Then on his back we can write I love Slytherins! See it was the opposite for Snape. We were just going to write I love Gryffindors, but I guess that this will do."  
"That's great, Sirius! One of the best plans I've ever heard. So what do I have to do to get his to go around like that?"   
"Well in the morning, you just go up to him and and say "Boxerulus" and then poof! He'll go around like that. Well I better go and get back to Jamesie, he seemed pretty pissed that I went off to help you. See ya around Lily."  
"Bye Sirius." said Lily as she went out of the library, and made her way up to the dorm. She was tired, she knew that it wasn't that late but the day's happenings so far had tired her out. Besides she missed her mom. And wondered if she ever woke up. Well probably, but why would her family tell her. They hated her now. This memory threatened to bring tears spilling out. So she quietly made her way to the dorm, lay down on the bad and started to sob. Unaware of the invisible James Potter that had been waiting to charm her. But after he saw that she was crying he just didn't have the heart. Great, he thought to himelf. Now I've gone all sappy.  
  
Well that's it for now. It took me forever to write this chapter, because I've been super busy. And I don't have time to add mroe to this chapter so I'll leave it here. Hope that you like it and I'll try to write more soon.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything, don't remind me!   
  



	8. James is pissed

Love/Hate=Lily and James  
  
Ahhh so where did I leave off. Hmmmm ah yes James had gone all sappy on us. How sad, but that won't last for long I promise you. It's Saturday and I hope to get out a whole lot of chapters this weekend. Sorry about the repeat on chapter four. Someone told me that, I believe it was a Miss Padfoot. Not an author but still I needed to know. So I'll get rid of it, I got a bit confused at the begining and I couldn't remember what I had saved what under. So I'll fix it when I get the chance! :) Well just read the story!!!!!!!  
  
James ran down the stairs from the girls dorm, under his invisibility cloak. Had he just gone sappy??? Oh god, this could not happen. How awfully......horrid. Him, James Potter had just not played a wonderful prank on his arch nemesis Lily Evans, because she was.....crying!!!! What was the world coming to? Well it wouldn't happen again, no James Potter was going to pull that prank on Lily Evans in the morning, if it was the last thing that he did. Sighing he sat himself down in a chair in the common room. Wondering where on Earth Remus was!!!!! Or Sirius, if Evans was up in her room then Sirius must be somewhere. If only he knew. But James's prayers, or well questions were about to be answered. This I because Sirius walked in followed by Remus.  
"And where exactly have you been Remus? I've been waiting for you all afternoon. Sirius here was helping Evans can you believe that!" stormed James. Remus looked a bit nervous.  
"No, I can't imagine that. Who would ever help her." he said uncertainly. He didn't want James to know that he had been helping her with Snowflake. He would be majorly pissed. He was already mad at Sirius for helping her. He just didn't get it. Why did James hate her so much? She was perfectly nice to him and obviously to Sirius as well. Some things in life you just can't understand. Thought Remus.  
"I know, and Sirius here felt that it was his duty to help her. To help her get back at me. He probably told her our greatest pranks and everything. I'm not talking to him!!!"   
"Oh well James she's not that bad. She's really nice, pretty, sweet, and smart." Sirius retorted. "I'm not going to talk to you either because your being mean to one of my friends. She's friends with Remus too. Isn't she Rem."  
"Remus, what did he just say! Are you friends with the little b***** too. What has gotten into you guys. Your going mental. I'm not going to talk to either of you!" yelled James and he stormed off to the dorm.  
"Well that went better than I expected." said Remus.  
"Sure did, but Lily's really nice. James just doesn't understand her, because she doesn't want to go out with him. It's something that he's going to have to get over, if he ever wants to grow up."  
"True, true."  
************************************************************************  
  
James stormed up to his dorm. Grabbed his invisibility clock and put it over himself. He was going to hex Evan's right now! He didn't give a damn if she was crying or not. She was stealing his friends, right out from under his nose while she was being completely rude. And now he couldn't talk to his friends either! What kind of friends were they??? Damn good ones.... But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that Evans was going down. Punk Evans to be exact. She would never know either. He silently opened the door the 1st year girls dorm. Being the only new girl she was always alone. Perfect target for pranks. Opening the door he saw that she had stopped crying. She was now writing a letter to someone. He didn't know, probably her family. Wait no it was in a book. Her diary! Perfect after he charmed her to walk around like a punk all day, he would steal her diary and make copies of it all around the school. She would suspect that it was him but she would never know, now would she! Under his breath James whispered "Punkerus" and poof! Lily was dressed in a tight leather black skirt that was very short. A top that ended right under her chest that was low cut and also made of black leather. Tall boots, leather once more. She had on black lipstick and had a nose ring. He hair had been done up in a fancy, but punk way. With bits and pieces falling out. It had worked, she hadn't noticed and she never would either! James realised that even though she was eleven she didn't lack much in cleavage. But he stopped himself from thinking such thoughts. After all it was Evans. Luckily for him, she had just finished writing in her diary. Lily placed it down on her dresser and left through the door. Nearly tripping over James. She closed the door behind her and was gone. James Potter went over to the dresser and grabbed the diary. Put it under his clock and silently went down to the common room to see how much Lily was getting embarrassed. He crept down the stairs as not to be heard. But when he reached the common room he didn't see what he thought he would see. The whole Gryffindor male population was crowded around Lily. All telling her how good she looked, and asking her out. Sirius and Remus weren't asking her out and stuff but they were hanging out with her. Now James really had to do something. He had meant to punish Lily for making a fool out of him, but he had just made her more popular with that punk stuff. Probably because she had a great body, thought James. Whoah, were did that come from? I'm going insane, well I'd better get busy with this diary. James thought all to himself. So once more he went up to the 3rd year boys dorm and closed the door. He took off his cloak and sat down on his bed. Which was completely neater than any of the others. See Remus, Sirius and Peter were all extremely messy and he couldn't stand it. He was a neat freak and was just afraid to admit it. Carefully he opened the diary to see what was inside. Maybe her deepest darkest secrets, maybe something to get her kicked out of Hogwarts. But inside wasn't diary writings. They were stories!!! Ahhhh why did everything in his life go wrong. He thought that he had stolen her diary but it was just a notebook full of crappy stories. Wait, if he posted the stories around the school. Then people would laugh at her. Yes that was it. He hastily made magical copies of all of them before closing it up and stuffing it in his trunk. Which was a good thing because Remus and Sirius walked into the dorm. Talking about how "sexy" Lily had looked. And how stupid he, James was. All James did was block out their voices and take a nap. He knew that it was almost dinner and that soon it would be night. But night time was the best time to post stories around the entire school.  
  
Done this chapter!!!!!!! I wrote this entire thing while waiting to get onto Fanfiction.net. It was a request from Queencaps. She'll keep writing her stories if I keep writing mine. So this is what I'm going to do, and hers are totally awesome. You should read them. :) Anyways this isn't the best chapter but I needed to get out how James felt. Because he wasn't having the greatest of times. With Sirius helping Lily and all. Next chapter will be out soon!!!   
  
Disclaimer- it's the same as last time damn it. I don't own anything except for Punkerus.  



	9. Down the Drain

Love/Hate=Lily and James  
  
Wow this is actually chapter 8!!! Well I know that it's marked chapter nine but 4 is a repeat and It's my dumb fault. I'm way to lazy to fix it. Sorry if the text is all squished together. I can't seem to get it into html format. Just text soooo bear with me please. Thanks for all your support.  
  
James was lying in his bed. Listening to the snores or Sirius, Remus and Peter. It was almost one in the morning. This was the perfect time to post Evan's stories. James was very proud of himself. He had come up with the perfect plan. Some on the bulletin board in the Great Hall, and some outside of each classroom and then some at the entrances of the houses. HA, everyone would laugh at her because he was going to put her name on them. Because it was her book he had to add her name in at the bottom. He had magically made copies a few hours ago. And then after he had finished with them he would put the book back so that Lily would never ever know that it was him. She might think it was him, actually she might know that it was him......but there would be no proof! He opened the curtains around him four poster bed and climbed out. Silently, so not to wake Remus (he was a light sleeper) opened his trunk, grabbed his cloak and he was off. Through the door and down the stairs. Jumping out the portrait hole and he was gone. Not to be seen for another hour at the least.  
  
Lilian Evans, who hated her name and liked to be called Lily sat in her bed. All alone her her room. She was thinking, thinking about her life. And what had happened to her within the last few months. She had been taken away from her home, (not that that was a bad thing), brought to Hogwarts and met a whole bunch of new people. She had two new best friends, Sirius and Remus, but James was the only thing stopping her from joining their gang. Maybe she should try to be nice, nah. That would ruin all of her fun. But she needed to get Potter embarrassed. All she had to say tomorrow morning was 'Boxerus' and boy would she had a good day. But then she heard something. It sounded like someone was entering her room. But when she looked there was no one there. But the door had opened. And then the thing obviously not seeing her took out her, her STORIES!!! and placed it on her desk. And then crept out again. Lily decided that this was not to go unnoticed so she let out a shrill scream  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." she screamed, and immediately heard footsteps on the stairs. Sirius and Remus burst into her room, both looking around for the intruder with their wands out.  
"Lil what's the matter?" questioned Remus.  
"I was sitting on my bed thinking about stuff, when all of a sudden my door opened. but, there was no one there and then whatever it was put down something of mine it had stolen and then left, so I screamed because I was scared and I didn't want to move." said Lily in a breath.  
"I bet I know who it was. Come on Remus, we got some stuff to handle. See ya later Lil." Said Sirius seriously. And he and Remus left Lily alone once more, who decided to go to sleep and nestled down in her bed. Meanwhile Sirius had just entered the boys dorm to find James asleep, or pretending to say the least.  
"Wake up!" he yelled at him.  
"What, huh." said James in a very fake voice. He wasn't much of an actor.  
"You took the cloak and scared Lily didn't you. Just because you were jealous. What's up with that, I thought you were better than that. I guess I was wrong. But the thing is how were you able to fool me for all of these years? Oh well just leave me alone." this once more was Sirius. He hoped back into bed and pulled his curtains shut.  
"That was really mean James. I'll have to go with Sirius on this one. Tell me when you've changed." said Remus, and he too hoped into bed, and closed the curtains. Leaving James all alone, once more. He decided that it was time for a little chat with Evans, so he could get his friends back. But that would come in the morning. Now he needed time to think, that was all. He had really messed up and well he didn't know what to do. So, he made a mental note to go and have a visit with Professor Dumbledore in the morning. With much worry on his mind James Potter fell into a not so well deserved sleep.  
  
Early in the morning James was prodded awake by Peter. But he didn't stick around to talk. As soon as Peter realised that James was awake he left him. So once more he was alone, and he was getting used to it too. Sirius wasn't speaking to him, and neither was Remus. And according to this action he assumed that Peter wasn't speaking to him either. He didn't know why though. When James said that he hadn't like Lily Peter whole-heartedly agreed with him. I guess he just follows what the others do. And if their is more than one person on a side he'll go with them. Stupid git. Remind me never to talk to him again in my whole damn life. This was a mental note that James was making to himself. For right now he had a strong disliking for Peter. He still like Sirius and Remus but Peter was just plain dumb. And he was going to tell him! Just as soon as Sirius and Remus weren't in the room. That would make them even more angrier than they already were. And that was the last thing that James wanted at the moment. James would just have to fend for himself. It couldn't be that bad could it. Being all by yourself. I mean Serveus Snape did it everyday! And he was a lot stronger than Snape would ever be. This put James in a good mood so he left and went to breakfast. Not noticing a small girl mutter 'Boxerus' as he walked past. And not realising that he was not wearing his clothes anymore. And that he was wearing his boxers that were banana yellow with banana's on the singing. 'I'm a Chequita Banana!"  
  
  
Okay that's where I'll end. Yes I know it's been a while since I last updated but this is the best I could do. I have school tomorrow and haven't done my homework and well I have well not a lot but some. And you know what....I'm not going to do it! HA on Friday I showed up the dress code by wearing a small tight top and a really short skirt. I'll break the Homework code as well! My school is soooo stupid. Well gotta go. Update later.  



	10. What is Lily really?

Love/Hate=Lily and James  
  
Okay peoples I'm back once again. I'm home from school sick, because I have a very bad cold so I decided. What not a better time to write a chapter! So here it is. I hope that it's okay, if not then I'll try to make the next one better.  
  
Lily walked down the stairs from her lonely dorm and down into the Common Room. There she saw no one! Oh well, must be breakfast she thought to herself. So she also made her way down to the Great Hall. As she walked through the portrait hole she saw a crowd of people, cramming around some pieces of paper that were on the bulletin board. She wanted a closer look in case it was something important. Of course she couldn't be more wrong. When she saw what was on the paper there was a loud scream that the whole castle could hear....  
"POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
James being down in the Great Hall eating heard her of course, and decided that he'd better make a run for it. Specially since he could see Sirius glaring, down a him from the other end of the Gryffindor table. When he started to slink away, a rumble coursed through the Great Hall. Out of fear he jumped under the table. Lily Evans walked into the Great Hall. Looking angrier than anyone could have imagined. Her hair was down from its neat ponytail, and was blowing in a gust of wind. That had come out of nowhere. Her eyes were glowing a reddish colour, to rival her hair. Everyone who was in the Great Hall ran out, scared of Lily in such a state. She made her way towards James, who was cowering under the table. Fire shot out of her eyes, and hit his bottom. The flames hit target. But James, being the master of well, almost everything except Charms, couldn't put the fire out. So instead he began hopping about yelling OUCH!!!  
"That Potter is what you get for going into my private things, and posting them all around the school!" Lily shouted at him. He didn't reply to what she was saying, because he was in pain. Her eyes had turned a blue colour now, and water, just like the fire, shot out of them. Putting out the fire that had been burning James. She stormed up to him, picked him up and threw him up against the wall. Having him frozen there, Lily continued on with he lecture.  
"Now Potter, it's obvious that I am able to hurt you isn't it. You pathetic excuse for a wizard. I hate your guts, because you have been nothing but rotten to me since I got here. I don't know what made you hate me but you do. And you know what, you make me feel like a stupid idiot. Everyday, in front of everybody. And that's why I hate you, now you tell me why you hate me." she said her voice getting quieter, and quieter as she lost her power, and finally before James could answer. Not that he was going to, she fell to the floor unconscious. This is when Professor Dumbledore came back into the room. All the teachers had left, because a witch in such a state was almost impossible to deal with. The poor person that they were after, well they were in trouble. He knelt down by the girl. Lily looked as if she were dead.  
"Mr. Potter would you like to explain to me what has happened here." he said calmly.  
"Ummm, yeah well you see Lily just fan into the Great Hall looking all weird right. Then she shot fire at me out of her eyes. After it had burned me for a bit, she distinguished the fire. Then pinned me up against the wall, tell me why she hated me so much. Then asking why I hated her. After that, she just fell." he said.  
"Well Mr. Potter, you may go up to the Hospital Wing, if you are able to walk in such a manner. I will see to Miss. Evans myself." Dumbledore replied picking up the petite girl. He walked her out of the Great Hall and towards his office.  
  
James was half walking, half hopping up to the hospital wing. He opened the door, and Madam Promfry took one glance at him and ushered him into a bed. Fussing over him like he was a kitten.  
"I'm fine." was all he could manage to say before she had stuffed something in his mouth, so that he couldn't talk. She went to work, healing James's burns. (no, do not think dirty like that) Him wincing at each one. Thinking about what he had done to get her so angry. Well, he had made fun of her, taunted her, played mean tricks on her, corrupted her clothing, and posted her personnel stuff all over the school. I mean it's no worse than what he did to Snape. She wasn't Snape though, and she wasn't a Slytherin either, for that matter. She was just a girl that didn't like him...........James didn't like that at all. He had always had girls, that threw themselves at his feet. Evans was doing anything but that. She was being down right rude. He had started it hadn't he. Maybe I should try to be nicer to her. I mean she is really pretty. With those eyes, but let's not go there right now. I have to make up for what I've done, and the first step is making up with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Then he could move on to other things. He would probably have to start by not calling her Evans anymore. He could call her Lily. When he finally became used to that he could come up with a nickname for her. If they couldn't go out they could still be friends right. Wait where did that come from. Me, dating Evans, I mean Lily. Geeze, this is going to be harder than I first thought. After Madam Prompry declared him done, he left as quickly as he could. He left quickly for two reasons. One, because she might decide that he must stay if she became bored, and had nothing to do. Secondly, was to make up with Sirius and Remus, because he missed them terribly. That was the first step in his plan. A plan so cunning, so amazing, that no one else would be able to come up with anything like it. Well maybe others might, but it would never work for them, because he was James Potter. Person extra ordinary! Do let the plan begin!  
  
Meanwhile in the office.............  
  
  
  
And that's all because I have company over and their going to wonder where I am. It's my little sisters B-day, and well she's having a HP party. SHE COPIED MY IDEA! Damn her, I even stayed home from school today so I could watch her because she was sick. Well maybe not just because she was sick, but well you know. I had my beta read over this before I posted it. And I took the time to so spell check and grammer check. It may not be perfect but I tried really hard this time. Gots ta go! (My friends words!AHAH)  



	11. Royalty in the house!

Love/Hate=Lily and James  
  
I'm back, and my computer is being a jackass. It always says that I'm doing something illegal, and closes me off. And now fanfiction has a so called "bug". So here I am writing another chapter. This is for my beta reader Laura! :) She's great help. And was my inspiration for this next chapter.  
  
Dumbledore carried the unconscious girl, limp in his arms to his office. Normally he would have taken her to the hospital wing, but this was an emergency. The powers that she had just shown were unbelievable. Lily Evans, the little muggle born girl was an heir of the wizarding thrown. They were extremely rare, and only came about once ever millennium. The last heir to ever come up was Taliman Gordon, and he was killed by evil wizards. Members of the royal family could do magic from their eyes. Magic of different elements in their kingdom. There were four different kingdoms. The fire, the water, the grass, and the mountain. Lily had just shown powers of two of the different kingdoms. Dumbledore had no idea of what to do. She had almost killed James Potter in her anger. He would have to do something so that the students wouldn't anger her too much. But he couldn't tell them about it either. Otherwise word would get around to Voldemort. He would kill her for certain. He set her down on a couch beside his desk. Pressed a buzzer on his desk, and called for Professor McGonagall. His trusted employee.  
"Minerva, could you come up here to my office immediately please." he stated. Within minutes she had come in, her lips thin and white from the pressure.  
"Headmaster, that display in the hall was outrageous. That behaviour should not be accepted. Shooting fire at a student, and then water. Her wand should be confiscated!" said an angered Professor McGonagall.  
"You misunderstand Minerva. Lily here did not use her wand. Her eyes were used in it's place. Which means that she is a member of the royal family. And she may be the last descendent as well. They are extremely rare. We need to find some way to protect her. I can't tell all of the teachers, because some of them can not be fully trusted. But now that she has unlocked her powers, even if the littlest thing makes her mad, something will happen. It was rather good that we found out though. And that everyone left the hall, otherwise everyone would know. Could you go and fetch James Potter for me please. He needs to understand. His friends may not come, and you must make sure that he does not tell him anything." said Professor Dumbledore.   
Lily stirred on the couch. Dumbledore walked over to her.  
"Lily, are you awake yet?" he whispered to her.  
"Yeah just let me sit up." she replied. Slowly Lily sat up on the couch and looked around. She saw Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and....  
"POTTER!!!!" she shouted. She made towards him, but fell to the ground in weakness. James himself hid under his chair in fear. For his behind still hurt him immensely.  
"Lily calm down. We have a lot to explain to you and James both. It has to do with what happened in the Great Hall this morning. Do you remember what happened?" he asked kindly  
"No, I just remember seeing my personal stuff posted all over the school, and then it all goes blank. But my eyes are killing me. They like sting, and are all watery at the same time."  
"Well Miss. Evans, this morning when you walked into the Great Hall, you seemed very angry. You went after James here, and started shooting fire at him, through your eyes. It hit is bottom, and eventually you put it out with water, again from your eyes. But, I need to tell you what this means. You need to know what you are, and Mr. Potter needs to know why he was hurt so badly. Lily you are a member of the Royal Wizarding Family. Heirs are extremely rare and the last one was recorded over a thousands years ago. Unfortunately he was killed, but you are one as well. Which means that you can do magic from you eyes. There are four magical kingdoms in the wizarding world. There is the fire kingdom, the water, grass, and mountain. Each heir can do that type of magic only. But you performed two kinds. Which leads me to believe that you could be an heir to both, or possibly all of them. This gives you an incredible amount of power, and you must try not to get too angry. You could kill us all. Of course, being an heir has it's ups too. You inherit a castle that is bigger than Hogwarts. As well as a royal wardrobe. The Queen's crown will be yours when you come of age, and you get a fortune. I must ask you not to mention this to anyone at all. If the dark side finds out, you will be in immediate danger. Do you understand me?" explained Dumbledore. Lily couldn't say anything. She was a princess! A real live princess!!! She was so happy. All she could do was nod with her mouth wide open. Her eyes were dancing merrily, and her face shone like an angel. She belonged somewhere after all, and it wasn't at home with her abusive father. but Dumbledore wasn't finished. "Now, Mr. Potter. I expect you to help Miss. Evans throughout her way through Hogwarts. You must not tell anyone about this either. Not even Sirius, Remus, or Peter. I must also ask you not to anger Miss. Evans, for it may be the last thing you do. What you saw today was a mere trace of what she could do to you." James gasped in shock. "But if you don't change her clothes, post her personal things all over the castle etc. I don't think that you will have a problem. You yourself are a very powerful wizard, and will help Miss. Evans with her training on how to control her powers. You may use the Transfiguration room every Friday night. Starting at 8:00 and ending at 10:00. You may leave now. And remember. Not a word to anyone." he added as an afterthought. James nodded, and left the room silently. In his mind he was actually not that mad about having to help Lily. I mean it would mean spending time with her alone, and he kinda liked her. She was amazingly pretty, not that he would ever admit it. But now he had to make up with the guys.  
"Miss. Evans, if you have regained enough strength I would like to test your powers. You have displayed fire and water power. But I need to see if you can also do grass and mountain."  
"I think that I could try." she said. Willing to do anything for Dumbledore. She liked him so much. He was so nice to her, no matter what she did.  
"Okay, lets try your grass powers first. Try to focus all of you powers on flowers and grass. Nature itself, try to get inside of her." he said. Lily closed her eyes, and focused on her favourite flower. The Lily. She traced it's shape in her mind, and added in the colour. A light pink was her favourite. She remembered everything, from the little nectar shoots coming out from the middle, to it's pefume smell. Slowly she opened her eyes, and growing out of Professor Dumbledore's office floor was a beautiful lily. Just as she had pictured it in her mind.  
  
Dun Dun Dun. That's all for now. I'll write more later. I had a whole lot of fun writing this chapter because I love princesses. Money and pretty clothes. I'm not a girly girl but I love to look good. So bye for now. See all of you guys later. Well actually I won't but who cares! ;)   



	12. What are they going to do about it?

Love/Hate=Lily and James  
  
I'm back. Like always, I mean did you ever think that I would go away. Okay maybe some of you hoped that I would go away but I'm not going anywhere! So you'll just have to like with me for the rest of the time you are ever on fanfiction.net because I'm a proud member! That's right I am, and so should you! Okay what am I doing? Advertising? Okay well here's the story.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, obviously pleased. He now knew that Lily was the heir for the fire, water, and grass kingdom. Now all that was left was the mountain or rock kingdom. The most difficult of them all four powers. He wondered if she had the power to do it. He had faith in her, and let her try.  
"Now Miss. Evans, the last kingdom is the mountain or rock kingdom. You should try to summon some rocks to form a circle around this beautiful lily you created. If you can summon rocks, that means that you are the ruler of all four kingdoms. Basically ruler of the Earth." Dumbledore explained  
"Okay I'll try, but what happens if I can't?"  
"Nothing, except that you will be very exhausted, from losing all of that power." he said. So Lily not like the flower she created, but very differently tried to summon rocks. In her mind she pictured them coming towards her. Ten little rocks, from around the lake. One by one they would land, to form a perfect circle around her precious lily. Once again she opened her eyes, to find that she had been successful. The perfect rock formation was there, just as it had been in her mind.  
"Very good Miss. Evans. I'm amazed, I've never seen anything like it. Well your work here is done. If you wish you may skip the rest of your classes to calm yourself down. If you like I can Mr. Potter out of class to help you control your powers. But you might need this." Professor Dumbledore took out a book encrusted with jewels named "Powers of the Four Heirs, How to Control Them, and What They Can Do."  
"Um, I guess you can get Potter out of class, I do need some help but really can't you find someone else. I can't stand him and what if I lose control again. I could really hurt him. Wait let him help me, then if I hurt him it will be an accident." Lily said happily "But what about the castle and stuff. When do I get that stuff?"  
"Well you get the crown when you graduate from Hogwarts. The fortune as well, and you get the wardrobe for fancy occasions. When you graduate you get it for everyday wear. Because royalty must always look their best. So basically you have to wait for graduation. It's not that bad. At least you get some of the clothes, and you get the powers too. I'll have to inform the Minister of Magic about you. Though royalty doesn't rule places, they are still well respected and can not be bossed around themselves. You are very lucky Miss. Evans. Please make your way down to the duelling chamber. Yes make your way down there, Mr. Potter will meet you there, and try not to hurt him. He's going to help you and he wouldn't be mush use in the hospital wing, where you put him this morning."  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore." she said automatically. As she left his office, which was filled with oddly interesting things, including a phoenix named Fawkes. While she made her way to the duelling room, she thought about her powers. What a happy life she was going to live. She would have money, friends, power, and happiness. Not something that many people have all together. She wanted to hurt Potter, but then that would be going against the Headmaster's Order. No wonder she was so good in all of her classes. She could shoot fire and water out of her eyes, as well. make plants grow, and do stuff with rocks. She reached the room within minutes, only to find Potter there waiting for her already.  
"So you're a princess, eh" he said without expression. "And I need to help you learn to control your powers. You know what you did to me this morning really hurt. Not mentally, but physically. You burnt my ASS!" he exclaimed  
"Hey do you think that I could control my powers. Hell no! And even though your helping me, it doesn't mean that I like you any better. I'll never want to have anything to do with you James Bastard Potter! You have an ego the size of planet Earth, and I'm the only needle there is to pop it. Sorry if it hurts but it's got to be done. Otherwise the whole school would suffer. So if you don't mind leaving me alone, I'll leave you alone. Because really, who would want to be near you. You smell like BO, I mean do you ever take a shower and...."   
"Evans STOP! Your going to kill me. I already have enough burns thanks. So if we could just get on with this. I really don't want to be here. Give me the book the Dumbledore gave you." he snapped. Lily handed the book over reluctantly. She liked it a whole lot, and god knows what he was going to do with it. He opened it to the first page and read aloud.  
"The four kingdoms were created by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazer Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw themselves, during the middle ages. Each had their own, as to stay out of each others way, and not get into great battles over land etc. Gryffindor was King of Fire. Hufflepuff was Queen of the Flowers, and plants. Slytherin was King of the Mountains and Rocks. While Ravenclaw was Queen of the Water. Even though their animal symbols are completely different from their elements, they both stand for the same thing. All heirs of each kingdom were rare, and extremely powerful. In this book, you will learn how to control them, and what they can do." he read. "I guess I'll just start with Gryffindors chapter, because you did fire first." he explained.  
"Um okay."  
"Okay it says here that Gryffindor's kingdom consists of Africa, and all those other hot places. The first thing that you should learn, when doing fire is how to light a candle. It says to start off very simple and then work your way up. So just concentrate on something you don't like very much. Me for example. Focus your eyes on the wick of this candle.   
And let out a tiny bit of fire, to light it. You don't need a whole lot, otherwise you'll get out of control." James said. So Lily thought of Petunia, and her father. When she was just leaving home, and how cruel they were being. A huge blast of fire came out.  
"Woah. I said just a little bit. What did I do to make you that mad?" he questioned.  
"I wasn't thinking about you. I was thinking about some other people." she answered stiffly.  
"Who?"  
"None of your business!" she snapped.  
"Okay, okay. Just think of something less angering this time. Lily tried again, this time she thought of the time when Potter had posted her stuff around the school. A big blast came out again.  
"To much energy, you need something small." So Lily tried again. She thought of the time in fourth grade when she got 70% on a math test. She hadn't been angry, just upset. Concentrating on the wick she shot out a bit less fire. This candle lit, but half of it had melted away in the shot.   
"You just need a bit less fire, and then you'll be fine. But we need to do something to make your aim better." James stated.  
  
Dun Done! Finished! La La La! Next chapter coming out soon!!!  



End file.
